Creo
by XbCreo
Summary: Set 4000 years before the events of bleach. Follow the life  and death  of Enu as he journeys through the Soul Society at its beginnings and helps mold it into what it is today. Chapter 2 up. Chapter 3 in progress.  First story so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed wri - typing it.**

**Just a little heads up.**

**This is a Bleach FanFic (You will see more of the whole 'bleach' part in the next chapter)  
**

**Starting Year: 2457 BCE (It will go to modern day eventually)**

* * *

**Creo**

**A Bleach Fan Fiction  
**

**Chapter 1: The Special Day**

As the sun rose over the hills to shine upon the great city of Mari the young princess rose from her bed with great anticipation. Without even waiting for her chambermaid the 12 year old quickly got dressed and bolted from her room, zipping by the chamber maid as she passed.

The chambermaid chuckled as the princess ran around the corner then turned back to tidy up after the little one.

About five minutes later a guard walked by and saw the chambermaid still standing in the entrance to the room.

"M'lady Clementine is every thing all right" The guard asked as he approached.

As he looked over her shoulder he could she that her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was agape. Looking into the room the guard was taken aback as the place looked as if a tornado had ripped though the room.

"The little princess dressed herself again?" The guard said turning back to the chambermaid. He then noticed a grinding sound and looked down to see the bucket Clementine was carrying being ground into a fine powder.

"And that is my cue to leave" the guard says as he jumps back to continuing his patrol, all the while trying not burst out laughing.

The princess, of course saw none of this as she ran for her fathers chambers pausing only long enough to snatch a hot honey cake from a passing servant. As she rounded the last corner she quickly came to a screeching stop as she saw four men standing out side of her fathers chambers all dressed completely in black leather and wearing long flowing cloaks. But what unnerved the princess was not the clothing but the golden masks each of them wore.

Each mask had a unique design and style but they were all ways very unnerving.

_Daddy's 'special' unit _the princess thought to her self as she looked around the corner at the solders _They always give me the creeps. _

_Maybe I should come back at a later – _"No!" she said aloud as she stomped her foot. She then quickly snapped her head back as she realized that she had just shouted.

_No! I will not let them ruin this day, Today is supposed to be special._

The princess looked around the corner again then snapped her head back as one of the masked soldiers turned his head towards her.

_OK I can do this. _The princess thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

The princess then turned the corner and started to walk down the hall towards her fathers chamber with her head held high.

As she approached the room one of the masked soldiers looked down and gazed at the young girl. The princess shivered as he looked at her though what appeared to be rubies placed into the eye socket of the mask.

Just as she was about to enter the room she stopped as she heard her father speaking in a worried voice

"Are you sure the creature is still alive Munio?" The king asked in a gruff voice

"Yes your highness, we saw it escaping towards the docks and if it wasn't alive this would have disappeared"

The king eyed the bag that Munio had placed on the table before him

"What is in the bag Munio?" The king said

"One moment sir, you will need to use this to see it properly"

As the two were talking the princess slowly entered the room and hid behind the nearby dressers. She leaned around the dresser and saw her father talking to one of his special soldiers. This one was only wearing a golden mask large enough to cover his eyes and on his hand was a bracer with a large jewel in the center. As the princess watched the solider passed a monocle which appeared to have the same ruby as the masks the soldiers wore to her father.

The princess suddenly caught movement in the corner of her eye and she spun around to see two more of fathers special soldiers standing about five feet from her. Like the one talking with her father these two also only had their eyes covered by a mask. As she stares the one closest to her slowly starts turning his head to stare at the young princess.

_Don't be scared, don't be scared _The princess thought as she tried to suppress a shiver.

The figure stared at the young princess for what felt like an hour before suddenly surprised the princess by sticking out his tongue.

Startled the princess fell unto her rump which made the figure smile.

He then gave a pained expression as the second figure elbowed him in the gut.

The princess was about to let out a giggle when -

"Have something to say Devoveo?" Munio said with annoyance in his voice

Devoveo quickly glances down at the princess then back to Munio "No sir * Cough * just had a pain in my gut"

Munio stared at Devoveo for a moment before turning back to the king

The princess looked up at Devoveo who gave a quick wink before standing back at attention. She then peeked once again around the drawers and watched Munio slowly undo the knot and let the bag fall.

As the bag fell it reveled a giant clawed hand cut off at the wrist. The palm of the hand could easily hold the head of a man and the claws were almost as long as the princess arm.

"My word!" Said the surprised king.

"To wound the creature it took the combined force of 15 of my men" Munio said solemnly

"15? How many casualties?" The king asked

"3 dead, another 5 will unlikely make it though the week" Munio replied

"8 men lost only to cost the creature a hand" the king said with a sigh "Your sure it was here for her?"

"Yes sir"

"And you believe that it would attack if she left the castle"

"I do M'lord"

The king looked towards where the princess was hiding while removing the monocle and sighed.

"I am sorry daughter but we will have to postpone the preparations for the parade until another day"

The princess looked up from her hiding place, wetness in her eyes "B-But you promised daddy"

"Once this-this thing has been dealt with we can continue the preparations but until then you are forbidden from leaving the castle"

At hearing this the princess turned and fled the room weeping

"This is the best course of action sire" Munio said solemnly to his king.

"I know Munio" The king replied as he turned to look out the window. After staring out the window for a few moments he was about to look away when a commotion near the gate caught his attention.

"Munio" Said the king " What do you make of this?"

Munio looked out the window and saw two figures running from a group of the town guard

"It appears to be a more normal sort of trouble makers sire" Munio said as he pulled a diamond out of a pouch at his side and held it in front of one of his eyes.

"However with these two, the guards may not be enough"

The king looked back out the window squinting "But they look like children!" he exclaimed.

The king was suddenly taken aback as he watched the two figures come across another group of guardsmen and weave there way between them barely slowing. He continued to watch until they went down a side ally and went out of view.

"What is my kingdom coming to if two children can evade ten of my guards"

"Do not worry sir" Munio said hiding a smile. "My people will handle them"

Munio then looked back at the other two figures in the room and with a quick nod they turned and left the room.

"Very well then Munio" The king replied with a sigh.

The king turned to look back out the window as he tried to think back to where he had seen those darting figures before.

* * *

***Authors Notes***

**Well there you have it. My first chapter I have ever posted online.**

**I hope you all liked it and will leave lots of comments and reviews :P**

**_Comments, They Feed Us._**


	2. The Boys

**Finally! the second chapter is up.**

**It would have been up at least a week ago if I did not have a war with the computers. Computers won by the way :(**

**So anyways take a look and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Boys**

As the two children left the side alley they were almost immediately beset by a guardsman flinging himself towards them, arms wide with an evil grin on his face. The grin almost immediately disappeared as the guard watched the boy on the right duck beneath his arms and run pass. He turned to face the other child just in time to see a muddy sandal plant itself on his head and jump over his sailing body, propelling him even quicker into the muddy ground.

"Nice one Enu!" the first boy said as he watched Enu land beside him as they continued to run.

Enu looked towards the first boy and flashed a grin. "Thanks Aksu." He said. "Is it me or are there more -" Enu suddenly jumped to the right as he dodged another guard coming out of an alley. "- guards out this morning?"

Aksu laughed as they ran down the main road, each carrying a basket full of bread. "Ya, but it isn't doing them any good."

Enu chuckled at this then said, "True but they can't all be out today for us."

"Well you did drop that sack of flour onto the captain of the guards head." Aksu replied.

"That isn't any worse then what we usually do to him." He countered.

"True, but we have been doing it for the past four years, maybe he snapped?" Aksu stated.

The two boys laughed as they continued to run towards their home. As they were running underneath an overhanging arch which showed the entrance to a market square Enu quickly stopped and looked around. The market square had the usual sort of stalls ranging from fish to gems and each was covered with a colorful tarp. Small boxes and clay pots could be seen strewn admits the stalls as if the merchants suddenly left in a hurry. Enu also noticed that on the far right side of the square was one of the public buildings with boxes stacked up on its side.

_There is something wrong here__. _ Enu thought. _I__t__ is __against__ the law to have any__thing up against the side of a public building. So why are there boxes stacked almost like stairs?_

Aksu came to a stop a few feet from Enu and asked, "What is wrong Enu?"

"Where are the people?" Enu asked as he slowly looked around. "This place should be bustling at this time of day."

Aksu rolled his eyes. "Your being paranoid Enu."

Enu slowly entered the square, feeling in his gut that there was something wrong. "Aksu, this feels like a trap."

"Bah! Like the captain of the guard could ever pull a trap like this, heck I don't think he can pull on his own sandals." Aksu said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's get back home. I am starving."

As Aksu turned away from Enu he froze as a cloaked figure steped out from the shadows of a side-ally with his copper sword drawn. Enu also saw this cloaked figure and with a quick glance saw that now blocking their way out of the square was another two figures, each with their copper swords drawn. From the opposite side of the square the figure stepped to the side as a group of guardsmen walked into view. Beside the guardsmen in the front was a man with noble looking clothing and an air of smugness.

"Well, well, well." The guardsmen in the front said. The leather armor he wore was of obviously better quality but it still had trouble hiding his ample gut. While most of the time he might be able to pass as intimidating, today the top half of his body was covered with flour. The man's face also reminded Enu of a pig he had once seen that had been hit by a cart. "Now what do have here?" the lead guardsmen questioned as he came to a stop about 20 feet from where they stood in the center of the square. "Looks like I can pull a trap like this off." He bellowed with a laugh as he looked from one boy to the other.

Enu stared at the man as he laughed. "Greetings Almighty captain of the guards." He said with a flourish once the laughter stopped. "I assume the men in the cloaks are mercenary hired by the man behind you? So let me ask, was it he who came up with this plan or the leader of the mercenaries?"

One of the regular guards suppressed a chuckle at the expense of a glare from the captain.

"You think you are so smart kid." The Captain said as he glared at Enu. "What makes you think that I am not the one who came up with this plan?"

"Because during the past four years the most complex plan I have seen you do was to hide behind a cart." Aksu stated an unamused and disappointed tone in his voice.

Most of his fellow guards had to look away as they tried not to laugh. The mercenaries on the other hand each started to chuckle. Just as the captain was about to speak the noble figure behind suddenly spoke up. "Enough with this nonsense! You little hoodlums stole my most treasured belonging and I demand you return it this instance!"

Taken aback Enu looked to Aksu who shrugged.

"Uh – sir?" Enu said getting the noblemen attention. "The people who stole from you, were they dressed all in black and stood almost twice my height?"

The noblemen looked confused for a moment. "W–well I am not sure, it was dark and I couldn't see them that well."

Aksu adjusted his basket and rolled his eyes. "You are looking for the thieves' guild; we are just two run-of-the-mill street urchins."

"WHAT!" The noble men shouted in a squeaky voice as he spun to face the captain, furious. "You said that they were the only ones who could have taken it! Do you have any idea how much these mercenaries cost me?"

"Don't listen to them, sir. They will say anything to escape punishment." The captain said as he nodded towards the boys.

At this signal the remaining guardsmen encircled the two children and drew their wooden clubs. As the guardsmen moved Enu slowly turned and watched them setup.

"What do you think Aksu?" He asked, slight panic setting in.

"What that we are completely screwed?" Aksu replied.

"Not helping there Aksu." Enu said.

"Ho, ho, ho." The captain laughed as he watched the two of them talking. "Out of ideas?" He asked with a grin.

"Almost."

Suddenly the captain had a face full of bread as Enu hurled a loaf with the flick of his wrist. "Up to the roof!" Enu shouted to Aksu as he started to run towards the captain.

Aksu grinned and ran after Enu clutching his basket closely to his side as they reached the ring of guards. Enu dove to the side and slide under a club as one of the guards swung for the child. As the guard watched Enu get past he brought his club around to back hand the second child only to see Aksu still running straight towards him with no intention at stopping. Just as he was about to swing, he suddenly fell forward as the back of his leg was kicked from under him. Aksu without slowing planted his foot of the back of the guard and jumped over the crouched figure of Enu who was retracting his leg after just kicking the guard. As Aksu landed he ran and hopped onto a stack of boxes placed against the side of the building. With little effort he climbed to the top of the building and after checking his basket of bread looked back just in time to see a second basket heading straight for his head. A yelp escaped his lips as he awkwardly caught the basket with his other hand and stumbled back juggling the two baskets before tripping and landing heavily on the roof.

"What was that for?" Aksu shouted as he pulled himself up checking the contents of both baskets which to his relief were fine.

Aksu looked back to Enu just in time to see him push over the top two boxes on the stack then jump and climb onto the roof.

"Is the bread fine?" Enu asked panting softly from the effort of moving the boxes.

"Yes the bread is fine...and I am too so thanks for asking!" Aksu responded with a huff.

"They shouldn't be able to get up here anytime soon, so let's get to the next roof top and head home." Enu panted as he stood and stretched. Mid-stretch Enu suddenly stopped and looked towards the closest building.

"Oh come on!" Aksu said annoyed as he turned to look in the same direction "What can it be now... ah damn." From the other building stood three mercenaries with blades drawn. One of them noticed that that they had been spotted and waved.

_Damn it! I knew this was too easy. _Enu thought as he started to look for another route. However his search was cut short as he started to hear laughter coming from below. Gazing over the side Enu saw the captain bellowing in laughter.

"There is no place for you to go you little rats!" The captain shouted up at them. "We have you this time!"

_So this was a setup... _Enu thought as he watched the captain and his guards laughing.

"So now what?" Aksu asked.

"Well we can't get to the next building and this one is surrounded by his cronies" Enu stated as he pondered a way out.

"So you're saying we are screwed?" Aksu shouted throwing his arms into the air. Then quickly lunging for the two baskets he had forgotten about.

"No." Enu said with amusement as he watched Aksu's little act. "I am saying we made need a bit of help."

"Oh no, you're not saying…" Aksu said as he set the baskets down.

"Yup." Enu replied with a grin.

"Isn't there another option?" Aksu pleaded.

"Nope." Enu replied with the same grin.

Aksu groaned. "Fine call him over."

Enu grinned then walked to the side of the building looking towards the archway they had passed though earlier.

"What is he looking at?" The noble asked as he turned to look behind him.

"Quppu!" Enu suddenly said looking to the darkened underside of the arch. "You there?"

The captain spun around looking for this person that Enu was talking to. But other than his own men and the mercenaries there was no one there.

"Quppu?" Enu asked again.

"It looks like he is talking to the archway." The noble said with a look of surprise.

"Child is that you?" A voice asked that almost sounded like an echo from the archway. "It has been a while."

"Sorry for not stopping by sooner but I am in a bit of a jam." Enu said to the archway.

"What on earth?" One of the guards said as he watched the child talk to a piece of masonry. "The kid must have lost his mind."

Ignoring them Enu continued, "So Quppu, could you do me a favor? I will bring you a riddle next time I am close." Enu grinned as he saw a head pop out from the shadows.

"Riddle? It's been to long since I had a good riddle. Very well what would you like me to do?" As Quppu spoke he came out from the shadows and fell from the archway, but only as far as the rope around his neck would allow. Aksu shrank back as the rope pulled taunt leaving Quppu to dangle about 10 feet from the ground by his neck. Seeing the reaction from Aksu a few of the guards looked around the direction the two children were looking but could not see anything. Enu on the other hand just watched Quppu dangle for a moment in the light. Quppu had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in a simple brown tunic. He looked more or less normal except for the fact that the he seemed to be semi transparent and had what looked to be a small length of chain was dangling from the center of his chest.

_The fact that he is hanging by his neck doesn't help his __appearance__ much either__._Enu thought.

While Enu was completely fine with Quppu's appearance Aksu on the other hand seemed to be appalled.

"What do you need of me child?" Quppu asked as he swayed back and forth beneath the arch.

"Well." Enu said as he pointed out the confused looking guards. "I would rather not be caught by these fine fellows here. So could you help us escape this place?"

Quppu held his chin in his hand as he swayed beneath the arch thinking. "Ah I understand young child and I will assist you," Quppu said, "but…"

"Here it comes." Aksu whispered.

"I will help, if you can answer my riddle." Quppu said beaming.

Aksu groaned.

"That's it! Enough of these fools!" The captain suddenly said after watching to two children talk to thin air for the past few moments. "Get them men!"

The guards were startled for a moment but then began to gather the boxes and started to stack them again.

"OK I understand Quppu." Enu said in a rushed voice as the guards got closer. "Ask your riddle."

"Very well." Quppu said solemnly as he stopped swaying and with one hand behind his back almost seemed to stand taller for a moment. "A dragons tooth in the hand of man. I kill. I maim. I rule the land. What am I?"

"We don't have time for this!" Aksu said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well that is to bad mister I-don't-like-riddles-and-therefore-am-a-stinky-fool. No answer, no help." Quppu taunted.

As Aksu and Quppu had a cursing match Enu thought about the riddle, completely oblivious to the guardsmen getting closer.

_A dragons tooth... A dragons tooth... what could a man hold that would be like a dragons tooth?_His thought process was interrupted as the glare from the reflection of one of the mercenaries copper swords blinded him for a moment._Ah, damn sword and its shininess... wait a minute... _Enu grinned.

"Look you little riddle-nut unless you want us to be joining you on the other side we need to get out of here now!" Aksu shouted at Quppu as the guards had stacked the boxes almost to the top.

Quppu was about to respond but was interrupted as Enu said. "A sword."

Quppu looked at Enu. "What did you say?"

"The answer is a sword." Enu said grinning.

Quppu stared and Enu with his mouth agape.

"Your right! It took me three weeks to come up with that riddle! And you got it in two minutes!" Quppu ranted holding his head in his hands.

"Ha! That will show you" Aksu said with a smirk "Now will you help us or not?"

"Fine Fine" Quppu groaned then looked to Enu "What would you like me to do?"

"Alright" Enu said as he rubbed his hands together grinning. "You see that building across the street? I want you to help Aksu get across"

"What about you? Aksu asked

"I will lead them in the other direction."

"Are you crazy? The captain is out for blood today and do you think you can evade all of the guards AND get back home?" Aksu shouted

"Yes, Yes, and No." Enu said with a grin as he looked over the side at the quickly closing guardsmen. "I should be able to escape the guard but I will have to lie low for a while. So I will stay out for the night, then head back on the marrow.

"I think your crazy to try that by yourself, lets go together an -" Aksu responded but was cut off by Enu

"You know I would but the kids need the food. Don't worry I will be fine" Enu said calmly

"Alright but be back by tomorrow morning you hear? Otherwise Kanu will have my hide."

Aksu looked to Quppu "Lets go you floating riddle master wannabe."

* * *

**And Coming up next!**

**Chase Scene! Woo!**

**Hope you like it so far and the next chapter should finally see some (albeit short) action.**

**Any questions, comments, suggestions?**

**Then please review!**

**_Comments... They Feed US_**


End file.
